Moments
by MissNikki13
Summary: This is a series of one shots that I have decided to make. I love The Office, I love Jim and Pam and I love to write. Some of these will be AU while others will just be little things that I feel need to be written. ENJOY!
1. Her first, His first & Their first kiss

**AN: I just finished marathon watching The Office and decided I needed to write some one-shots. This first one is called; Her first kiss, His first kiss, Their first kiss. ENJOY**

Her first kiss was a drunken hazard. The dundie she held in her hand was a token of silliness. He offered her a chair and she offered her lips. Quick, like a secret only they knew. He felt butterflies, she felt guilt. Her anger at Roy was fueling her drink, and second drink, and 3rd drink. He was being a gentleman, a friend. Her first kiss with Jim was something she would never forget, something she would never regret.

His first kiss was a passionate admission of love. A heart so full it had to burst. It was sweet, but he knew it couldn't last. "Are you really going to marry him? He asked, still catching his breath. Her answer broke his heart. As he walked away she knew, she knew that kiss was something special. He couldn't help but feel a little happy, a stolen kiss in the darkened office, it was lovely, yet heartbreaking. A kiss that changed it all, A kiss that ended a friendship, a kiss that could never be forgotten.

Their first kiss was on a summers night in June. They took it slow, he had just broken things off with Karen, she had just gained the courage to speak her mind, to let her self be free. As they walked hand in hand through the park she felt love in her heart and so did he. Stopping, he took her hands "I am so happy to be with you right now" he whispered. She blushed, her head turning down, her bangs falling in her face. Moving her hair behind her ear he placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled. A kiss worth waiting, a kiss worth heartbreak, a kiss worth it all. In that moment, as their lips touched nothing else mattered. A kiss so sweet, so lovely, so earth shattering that they couldn't help but smile. They didn't have to say it. They just knew it. Love was surrounding their little corner of the world.


	2. Mistletoe

**AN: A little Christmas AU scene for you! Takes place in season two during the Christmas episode. **

Jim and Pam stood at reception, Pam enjoying her gift while Jim smiled at the girl he so secretly loved.

"Everyone! Come in here! NOW!" Michael yelled from the conference room.

Jim rolled his eyes and Pam let out a shy smile "Come on" she said as she crossed the desk and grabbed his hand

As Kevin entered the room he turned and held up a piece of mistletoe "Oh, Jim you have to kiss Pam" he giggled

"Come on Kev" Jim said, "Just let us in"

"No way, the rules are clear. You two have to kiss!" Kelly called from inside the room

Now everyone was staring. Jim's hands began to sweat.

"Just kiss already" Phyllis said slyly

Jim turned to Pam and shrugged. Pam smiled nervously.

Leaning down Jim placed a small kiss against her lips, Pam's heart skipped a beat.

Wolf whistles and cheers erupted, Angela rolled her eyes while Kevin attempted to high five Jim.

Jim turned away and made his way towards the bathroom, everyone continued to party but Pam noticed.

Catching up to him in the kitchen she grabbed his arm "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked "Am I that bad of a kisser" she joked

Jim's eyes filled with sorrow "No…no you are perfect" he managed to say

Pam's hand was still on his arm "Your not bad yourself Mr. Halpert"

Jim blushed "Are you hitting on me Ms. Beesly?" he joked…. But hoped

Pam let out a small laugh.

As they stepped closer Pam's hand moved into his

"Merry Christmas" Jim said, so close he could hear her breathing

"Merry Christmas" She looked up into his eyes, he leaned down

A door opened

"Uh…." Toby said, eyes wide

Pam let go of Jim's hand, breaking apart she rushed out of the kitchen

Jim cursed silently and looked to Toby who turned back into the annex.

Pam ran to the hall, had she really almost kissed Jim….AGAIN!

"Hey, babe? Ready to go?" Roy said, coming from around the corner

"Yeah, I need to grab my stuff. One minute" She smiled shyly

Walking back in Jim stood by his desk

Eyes met

Their hearts pulled to each other. But she went home with Roy. And Jim's heart broke a little more.


	3. The Warmth of Angela Martin

**AN: Not a JAM fic but It has JAM mentions in it. I was watching the Final Table Read from the season 9 DVD and one of the cut lines is Jim saying "-Or been surprised by the warmth of Angela Martin" so this is a fic that takes place in season 3 after beach games but before the job. **

She hated drama, she hated office politics, she hated gossip but she had to admit, she never hated Jim. Although he was a constant distraction and made fun of Dwight, he was a nice guy. Watching Pam and him across the barrier to reception she would sigh and get annoyed, marking another dash on a sticky note with the words "Pam Pong" written across the top. She had thrown the sticky note into her drawer when Jim left, and it wasn't until Andy's break down that she pulled it back out. Even Angela Martin got bored.

At the beach Jim kindly scooted over to make room for Angela and he gave her a warm smile, as to which she did not return. Michael went on and on, Pam interrupted and Angela watched as Jim's face changed from boredom to shock. Of course being Angela Martin she silently judged Pam, Jim and even Karen. But she saw confusion, Jim was honestly confused, he didn't see it…. Even Angela Martin knew that Pam loved Jim, of course it was completely inappropriate but she understood. Pam ran into the water and it was Angela who leaned in to whisper to Jim, "You should go talk to her". Jim was shocked to hear Angela's voice, surprised by her warmth, but he did as she said.

A few days later Angela watched as Jim came in with his new haircut, even she had to admit he looked rather handsome. She waited. She saw sadness in Pam's eyes and hated herself for caring even for a moment. So she went to the barrier and whispered for Pam.

"Yeah" Pam stood and walked to her side

"I thought you would want this" Angela handed her a blue sticky note "Obviously he isn't as over you as he says" Angela turned back.

Pam looked down at the small paper and smiled, dashes upon dashes, all the times Jim had gotten up just to talk to Pam, just to see her, just for her. Pam whispered over to Angela "Thank You" and Angela didn't respond, but Pam had to admit, she felt the warmth that filled Angela Martin's heart.


End file.
